


Use Your Metal Finger Bucky

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Horrible Grammar, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, don’t read if you are going to complain, shamesless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: I love your writings creative and sexy. I was hoping I could request something(quite shy abt it) anyway I want a smut that focuses on Bucky’s metal arm where the reader wants him to stuff to her w/it. I believe you can write it best. X kitten.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky’s pov.

Ugh this mission was such a pain in the ass, I can’t wait to get back to my apartment to shower and see y/n. Although she’s also apart of the avengers I get assigned the mission with Steve. We’ve been apart for three weeks and I just can’t wait to lock us away from everyone for the next couple of days. I got back to the apartment just before 6:00pm and I was greeted by the smell of my favorite food.

“Y/n I’m back”

“Bucky ! ! ! ! ” y/n ran towards me tackling me into a hug.

“I missed you buck” I noticed the sexy black dress she was wearing.

“I missed you too doll” I replied pulling her into a kiss. Just as I was about to slip my tongue in her mouth y/n pulled away.

“I don’t want to be rude but you stink baby. Why don’t you shower while I finish dinner. Is Steve coming over?”

“No he said he was too tired.”

“Ok well like I said get your stinky butt in the shower. You have no idea what I have planned for us tonight” y/n whispered in my ear while pressing her body onto mine.

Y/n pov.

“No he said he was too tired”. yes I get to have alone time with Bucky tonight. Don’t get me wrong I love Steve but being away from Bucky three weeks was torture. It’s been the longest we’ve been apart since started dating and it’s also the longest we’ve gone without having sex. I actually kept harassing Maria into telling me when they were going to be back so I can plan tonight perfectly. Bucky and I have a pretty wild sex life if I’m being honest and we aren’t shy about it either. More than a few times other avengers have walked in on us and instead of getting embarrassed we just keep going at it. We’ve done every positioned in every location we could think of. The one thing we haven’t tried no matter how much I try was using Bucky’s metal arm. He says the main reason is that he doesn’t want to hurt me with it. That’s why I’m doing this, cooking his favorite food and wearing the trashiest bra and thong.

“Is this better” Bucky asked walking into the kitchen in a black shirt and jeans.

“Much better. Can you set the table for me please?” I give him a quick kiss before turning the stove off.

“Sure thing doll”

As we are eating he’s talked about his mission. Him telling me how Steve was an ass about doing the mission his way.

“And I was like Steve you do it your way and I’ll do it my way. If you don’t like it tough you’re going to have to deal with it.”

“Oh my gosh what did he say ! ! !”

“Nothing he just gave me a dirty look”

“Haha I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who could sass Steve and get away with it” I replied playing with the top of my dress and showing him part of my lace bra.

“Yeah I’m the only one who can put that punk in place.” Bucky was staring at my breast licking his lips as he replied to me.

“I’ll bet” I reached over and grabbed his hand

“What are you up to doll?”

“Nothing Bucky, can’t I cook dinner for my loving boyfriend after he’s been away for weeks?”

“Not when you keep flashing me that sexy bra of yours”

“Oh so you don’t want to see these?” I pull down both straps of my dress down reveling my bra to him. “Or these ?” I stand up and let my dress fall revealing my soaked thong.

“Oh doll you’re stunning” Bucky was about to get up but I pushed him back down.

“If you want to get these off you’re going to have to clear the table and meet me in the bedroom.” I teased while kissing his jaw before leaving the dinning room and going towards the bedroom. I could hear plates clattering and water running.

I’m sitting on the edge of the bed for ten minutes before Bucky burst through the door. He has this primal look in his eyes letting me know I will be sore tomorrow. Bucky spread my legs then bent down to kiss me. He snaked his arm around my body and unclasped my bra revealing my breast.

“Oh how I missed these” Bucky attached his lips to my nipple while I unbuttoned his jeans. Bucky pulled away to remove his shirt before he attaches his lips to my other nipple.

“Mmm Bucky wait” I moaned as I stop him from pushing me to lay on the bed.

“What?”

I pulled his jeans and boxers down all the way down in response. He kicked them off to the side as I take him in my hand. I start sucking on his balls before licking my way up to the tip of his cock. I swirl my tongue around his tip before deep throating him.

“Ugh y/n” Bucky groans as he moves the hair that’s covering my face. I look up at him as I start sucking faster. I know it drives him crazy when I make eye contact with him while I go down on him.

“You’re such a little slut aren’t you y/n? Sucking my cock like its a popsicle.” Bucky teases as he starts gripping my hair tighter.

“Mmm"I moaned as I massage his balls trying to make him cum.

“You keep doing that and I won’t last long doll” I take Bucky out of my mouth.

“I want you to cum on my face buck” I start pumping him even faster.

“Oh shit” Bucky cursed as he came all over my face and neck managing to get some in my hair. He’s looking down at me in awe before pushing me down on the mattress. Shuffling us until my head finally hits the pillow. He starts kissing me while removing my thong and running his flesh hand my pussy.

“Bucky”

“Yes”

“Please touch me with your metal arm” I whined running my hand up and down his metal arm.

“No”

“Please I want you to fuck me with your metal arm” I look at him and give him a pouty face as his cum drips down my face.

“I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t. We can try it once and if you hurt me I’ll tell you. You have no idea how much I want these” I hold onto his metal fingers “in me”.

“Promise you’ll tell me if I’m hurting you ok?”

“Ok” I smiled as he moves his metal finger up and down my pussy.

“Mmm yeah that feels good”  
  
“How does it feel ?” Bucky asks kissing my upper body.

“Cold, it feels cold but I love it. Please stick one of your fingers in me. I need to feel it inside me” I begged closing my eyes and moaned as I feel him pushing one of his fingers inside me.

“Oh Bucky”

“You ok?”

“Yeah mmm oh yeah move faster buck” Bucky starts pumping inside me as he takes my right nipple in his mouth.

“Oh Bucky” this only encourages Bucky to move faster.

“You like that doll? Getting fucked with my metal finger. Do you want another one?” He adds a seconds finger before I could respond.

“Ugh yeah oh shit don’t stop Bucky” I grabbed onto Bucky’s hair feeling my orgasm fast approaching.

“Cum doll you look sexy when you cum” Bucky smirked while looking up at me. he kept sucking my nipple while moving his finger faster.

“Oh Bucky” I shout as I came all over his fingers.

“You look so baby” Bucky removed his fingers and sucking them clean “mmm I missed tasting you doll.”

“Oh Bucky that was mind blowing” I pulled him up and kissed him.

“We’re not done yet” Bucky moved himself between my legs and teasing me with cock before moving himself inside me.

“Ahh” Bucky starts moving roughly not letting me adjust to him.

“Oh doll I’ve missed this, I missed being inside you” I grabbed the back of his head as he is moving wildly inside me.

“I know Buck. every time I touched myself at night while you were away o couldn’t get all the way there because it wasn’t you touching me. Only you can make me cum”.

“Oh doll keep talking to me with that filthy mouth of yours”

“I missed your cock ramming inside me from behind and me begging you to let me cum. Can I cum buck? Can I cum all over your cock?”

“Fuck y/n yes, yes cum all over my cock” with that I came.

“BUCKY ! ! !”

“Y/N ! ! !” Bucky growls as he came shortly after still moving inside me.

Bucky started to slow down until he finally stopped and laid on top of me before pulling out and rolling over. He got up and went to the bathroom returning with toilet paper and cleaned the cum off my face. He threw the paper away in the trash next to the bed. Bucky laid back on the bed and pulled me into his chest as we are catching our breaths.

“I really missed you buck. Promise me you won’t go on any missions longer than a week”

“I promise doll and if I do get assigned one I’ll demand you be my partner. Steve’s great but he’s not you” Bucky laughed as he kissed the top of my head as I moved my hand up and down his metal arm.

*the next day*

We get woken up to someone knocking on our door. Bucky angrily got up and put his boxers back on before answering the door.

“What ! ! !”

“Oh Bucky sorry did I wake you up?” Steve asked taking in his best friends appearance.

“Yeah you did. What do you want punk” Bucky rudely replied

“I thought we could hang out”

“Babe I thought we were going to spend the day in bed- oh hey Steve” I replied as I walked into the living room only wearing Bucky’s shirt.

“Hey y/n” Steve blushes as he is openly checking out his best friends girlfriend.

“We are babe, Steve was just leaving right Steve?” Bucky gave his friend a “you better say yes” look.

“I uh yeah I was just leaving”

“You could stay for breakfast if you want. I was going to make pancakes.”

“I thought we were going to stay in bed y/n”

“Yeah but we have to eat. Again you are welcomed to join Steve.” I replied I could feel Steve staring at my ass as I start making my way towards the kitchen.

“Hey stop staring at my girl like that punk” Bucky slapped the back of Steve’s head.

“Sorry buck it’s been a while”

“Clearly if you are openly checking out my girl. How long has it been?”

“Too long” Bucky knew what it was like to not have sex for a long time. Reluctantly he’s about to help his friend out

“I make no promises but I’ll talk to y/n and see if it’s ok for you to join in with us today. That girl has quite a mouth I’m sure she’d bring you pleasure.”

“Oh you don’t have to ask buck it’s ok”

“Yeah I do it’s not fun not having sex for a long time. Who knows if she says yes and you satisfy her enough you might be able to join us anytime you’re in a need of sexual release.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Guys I have hot pancakes waiting to be eaten hurry up ! ! !” Both men gave each other a smirk before walking into the kitchen. Getting ready to purpose an offer they hoped I wouldn’t refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

“Guys I have hot pancakes waiting to be eaten hurry up” I shouted as I flipped the pancake on the pan. I felt a pair of arms around my waist “mmm doll they smell amazing, do you need any help ?” Bucky began to slide his hand under the shirt and cupped my pussy over my thong.

“You can make the coffee” I moved his hand away trying to stop him from distracting me. I placed the cooked pancake on the plate with the rest of them and poured the last of the batter on the pan. “Sure thing, hey listen me and Steve want to ask you something but we’ll tell you when we’re all seated” Bucky whispered in my ear before leaving so he could make the coffee.

“Hey Steve can you do me a huge favor? ”

“Sure”

“Can you set the table for me?”

“Of course y/n, where are the plates?”

“Oh they’re over by the stove” Steve made his way over to where I was and placed his hand on my waist. Reaching up and getting the plates from the shelf. I swear I felt him pushing me towards him before grabbing the plates and leaving. I didn’t notice Bucky and Steve exchanging smirks because of my reaction. With the maple syrup in one hand and a plate of pancakes in the other I made my way to the dinner table. Steve and Bucky were already sat down across from each other leaving me to sit at the head of the table. Which is strange because Bucky made it known that the head of the table was his spot. I placed the plate in the center so we could all reach the them. In doing so Bucky’s shirt that I’m wearing started the ride up enough that you could see my ass. Both Bucky and Steve openly checked me out before I sat back down with three pancakes on my plate.

“So Steve what are planning on doing today” I asked as both men each grabbed three pancakes as well.

“I don’t know I was kind of hoping I could hang out with guys. I mean if you guys don’t mind” I noticed Steve Steve staring at my chest the entire time. I tried to hide the smile on my face as I’m pouring maple syrup on my pancakes and began eating them.

“Well I don’t mind at all. Do you doll?” Bucky commented with his mouth full of food.

“Not at all we could have a movie marathon so I could get you guys caught up with the modern movies.” I felt something cold on my right knee. I turn to see Bucky smiling while he starts moving his hand up and down my thigh. He’s continuing to eat and is acting like nothing his going on.

“What’s wrong y/n” Steve tried not to laugh because he knew exactly what was going on.

“Nothing’s wroooooonnnn-” I couldn’t finish the sentence because I felt a hand on my other thigh. I turned and see Steve still looking at my breast as he mimicked Bucky’s action.

“Uhh Steve, you know that’s mmm my thigh right?” I stuttered as his hand inched closer to my inner thigh.

“Yeah he knows doll. You see while you were making these delicious pancakes, Steve was telling me that he hasn’t had sex in a VERY long time. And when he saw you in my shirt with no pants on he couldn’t keep his eyes off of your beautiful ass. After I scowled him for that he explained why he did it, I thought maybe he could join in with us today”. I’d be lying if I said I never thought about what it would feel like having sex with Steve. I mean the man is basically perfection. I began to feel Bucky’s hand also moving towards my inner thigh, squeezing it before moving it up and cupping my pussy again.

“Come on y/n you know you want to just look at him, he’s basically undressing you with his eyes. Why don’t you pop open a few buttons and show him part of your bra, get I’m more excited” Bucky began stroking my clothed pussy as he pushed his plate to the side.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that” I bit my lip

“Aww why, you really don’t want Steve to join us? I would of thought for sure he was your type” Bucky dipped his metal fingers inside my thong.

“He is. The reason I can’t show him my bra is because I’m not wearing one” I responded while looking at Steve and licking my lips.

“Oh y/n it looks Steve is going to explode in his pants. Does this mean you’re agreeing to the threesome?”

“Yes I am” I start unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt. My eyes never leaving Steve while Bucky inserted his metal finger inside my pussy and slowly starting to move it in and out. I start laughing and Bucky gives me a wicked grin.

“What’s so funny doll?”

“I just find it funny that just twelve hours ago you didn’t want to use your metal fingers on me. Now your fingering me in front of Steve with them” I responded unbuttoning the last buttons on the shirt. I moved the shirt so it barely covered my nipples. Running one hand through my hair the other made its way to towards Steve’s shoulder.

“How bad do you want to see these Steve?” I start squeezing his biceps as he squeezed my thigh.

“So bad y/n” Steve moaned. Bucky removed his hand out of my thong causing me to pout before he spoke.

“Go straddle Steve y/n while I move these plates out of the way.” Bucky got up and kissed me roughly before taking some plates into the kitchen. Steve push his chair back so he could give us enough space. I gave him a devilish grin before straddling him on the chair. I started to grind on him as my lips ghosted over his. I could feel how hard he was, I began tugging on his hair causing him to moan.

“You like this Stevie, you like having your best friends best girl grinding on you? I bet you fantasized about this before didn’t you?”

“Yes I have, shit I’ve actually gotten off fantasizing about this-” Steve started to grip my waist tight as I started moving harshly against him. “What your boobs look like, what it feels like to be inside you, damn Bucky’s one lucky man.” There was a hint of jealousy in his voice. What Bucky didn’t know was the fact that Steve has been in love with his girlfriend way before they started dating.

“Yes I am” Bucky replied coming back to get more plates before leaving again.

“Why don’t you take off the shirt and see what they look like Steve.” With that Steve removed my shirt and froze when he saw them.

“Exactly what you imagined?”

“Better” Steve attached his lips to my right nipple as he played with my left one. His right arm was holding onto my lower back. Moving me harder against him causing my head to tilt back in pleasure.

“Hey punk it feels better if you’re both naked and inside her” Bucky laughed as he sat where I originally was. Watching as how his best friend was dry humping his girlfriend. Bucky started to notice how possessive Steve was getting with me. Steve stood up and placed me on the table as he started removing his shirt and jeans. I looked over at Bucky and gave flashed him a smile before I leaned towards him and pulled him into a kiss. Steve starts sliding his hands up my thighs until he reaches the top of my thong and pulled them down. I broke my kiss with Bucky so I could lift myself enough so Steve could remove them. Bucky smiled as he watched Steve spread my legs and bent down taking a long lick of my wet pussy before burring his face between my legs.

“Oh god” my eyes rolled back as I laid back on the table. My right hand gripping onto Steve’s hair and the other one playing with my nipple.

“You like that doll? Is Steve eating you out good? God you look so hot right now.” I turn to face Bucky again and see him pumping his cock.

“Oh yes he’s eating me out so good Bucky. You like watching your best friend pleasuring your girlfriend - oh shit Steve just like that baby.” I moaned as he inserted two fingers inside me and started to suck on my clit.

“Fuck yes and now knowing Steve has a crush on you its even hotter” Bucky grinned as he stroked himself faster matching Steve’s pace.

“You know ! ! ! ” Steve’s head popped up.

“I just figured it out when you were holding on to y/n possessively like she was your girlfriend. We’ll talk about it later right now just pleasure my girlfriend, she looks like she’s in agony” Steve went back to my pussy and started moving his fingers faster.

“Bucky baby come closer to me, let me suck on your cock” Bucky shot up immediately, he removed his shirt, got out of his sweats and moved himself closer to me. I started pumping with my left hand as my right hand continued to stroke Steve hair. Bucky looked down at me and I gave him a big smile before I took him in my mouth.

“Fuck” Bucky closed his eyes as I deep throated and pumped what I couldn’t fit in my mouth. Both of his hands made there way onto my head as he started to take control. He started to move himself in and out of my mouth. Steve looked up and smiled before moving his right hand and squeezing my left breast. I moaned around Bucky’s cock causing him to cum in my mouth.

“Fuck ! ! ! !” I pulled Bucky’s cock out of my mouth trying not to choke on his cum. Some of his cum landed on my shoulder and hair.

“Ahh Steve” Steve began to move his fingers even faster in me causing me to cum all over his fingers. Steve pulled out his fingers and proceeded to lick me clean. I was trying to catch my breath when I felt Steve pulling me up so I was facing him.

“We’re not done yet doll. Couch?” Steve asked Bucky.

“Yeah that way she could ride you and I could fuck that cute little ass of hers” I cling onto Steve’s shoulders as he carries me into the living room. He sat down, his cock painfully erect cock was between us.

“Oh shit can you get me a con-”

“It’s ok Steve, I’m on the pill”

“Really?”

“Yeah punk she is. You get to fuck her raw” Bucky came into the living room with a bottle of lube. I lifted myself enough so I was above his cock and ease myself onto him. Swearing under his breath because although he isn’t as big as Bucky, he’d a lot thicker than him.

“Oh fuck you feel amazing around my cock y/n” Steve groaned into my neck as I start bouncing on his dick.

“Oh Steve shit fuck me faster” Steve gripped my hips and started moving me faster on his dick. My tits bouncing up and down only encouraged him to move wildly in me. I could hear the cap of the lube bottle open and Bucky moaning as he lathered up his cock.

“You ready to have two dicks in you baby girl?” Bucky didn’t wait for me to reply as he put his hands above Steve’s and plunged himself into my ass.

“FUCK ! ! ! ! Ahh this feels so good” I shouted as both men pounded into me at the same time. Our bodies pressed up against each other as they managed to find a rhythm. I pulled Steve into a kiss as Bucky moved my hair to the side and started leaving hickeys on my neck. The sound of skin slapping, grunts and moans filled the room.

“Guys I’m going to to ahhhhh” I didn’t finish as my orgasm hit me hard. “Shit shit shit ahhh fuck me harder ahhhh.”

“Fuck y/n yeah you look so hot cumming ohhh fuck ahh” Steve buried his face between my breast as I felt him cum inside me and Bucky shortly followed. Both men started to slow down kissing me all over my body. Bucky was the first to pull out and sat next to Steve. Steve lifted me up enough to pull himself out before Bucky pulled me towards him. My legs draped over Steve’s lap and he began to move his hand up and down them.

“We really tired you out didn’t we y/n” Bucky kissed the top of my head as I snaked my left around his waist.

“Yeah” I whispered “but it was worth it” both men smiled.

“So Steve lets talk about your crush on y/n”

“Listen I understand if your mad but can you blame me she’s so gorgeous”

“Calm down punk I’m not mad. If anything I’m strangely happy about it”

“Why?”

“Because if this little one is ok with it I’d be open to you also being in a relationship with us. We’ll be like a little family in this apartment. What you do say doll do you want Steve to be in a relationship with us?”

“Only if you guys kiss”

“What ! ! !”

“If he’s going to be in a relationship with us he’s going to have to kiss you goodbye too” I replied giggling. Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky’s lips cupping the side of Bucky’s jaw. Bucky was stiff at first but start to relaxed as I was rubbing his chest. Bucky began to kiss Steve back licking his bottom lip asking for permission. Steve opened his mouth and Bucky slipped his tongue in Steve’s mouth.

“This is so hot” they broke their kiss to look at me.

“Well doll it looks like Steve is apart of our family now”

“Yes he his, why don’t we take it to the bedroom. Steve needs to get familiar with it seeing as he will hopefully be moving in with us” I asked hopefully

“Oh I would love to move in with you guys.” I got off the couch and extended my hands to both men. They took it and we made our way into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As I guided both men towards the bedroom and I feel both of there lips on my neck. I let go of Steve’s hand so I could open the door. Bucky grabbling my waist and pushed me inside the room. “BUCKY ! ! ! ! ” I squealed as he picked me up and carefully tossed me onto the bed. “Steve come on, what are you waiting for ! ! !” I smiled as I patted the space next to me on the bed. Once he sat down I pulled him into a kiss as I started massaging Bucky’s cock. Steve started to roam his hands all over my body and reaching a little farther to touch Bucky. I pulled away from Steve and turned towards Bucky “I think you two need to show more affection towards each other. Bucky why don’t you show Steve what you could do with your mouth?” I got up and Bucky began kissing Steve, more confident than when he kissed him on the couch. Steve gripped Bucky’s hair as Bucky slipped his tongue in Steve’s mouth. Bucky began squeezing Steve’s thigh before reaching for Steve’s cock. Steve started to moan into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky was jacking him off.

“Shit” Steve cussed feeling Bucky’s touch. “Y/n come sit on my lap” Steve patted his thigh but I dropped to my knees instead. I gave him a devilish grin before I took his balls inside my mouth and began to suck on them. “Fuck yes this is better” Steve moaned as Bucky began to kiss his way down his chest before taking Steve’s dick in his mouth.

“Oh sweet God ! ! ! !” Steve’s tilted his head back as he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. I looked up at Bucky and smiled. We let go of Steve for a second to give each other a kiss before we switched. Now I began sucking on Steve’s cock and Bucky was attending to Steve’s balls. Steve gripped my hair tighter before spilling himself in my head.

“Ahh” Steve panted

Bucky came up as I took Steve out of my mouth and he began to lick the cum I had missed off of Steve’s cock. We both looked up at Steve mischievously.

“Oh now I know why you two are together” Steve laughed as he pulled us up.

“You should taste Bucky Steve, he’s yummy just like you” I started kissing Steve’s chest.

“Oh I will” Steve began to get off the mattress so he could be where Bucky and I used to be.

“Mmm doll I want you to sit on my face. I need to taste that sweet pussy of yours” Bucky groaned as Steve took him in his mouth.

“Lay down” I pushed Bucky so he was laying down. I moved myself so I was over Bucky’s mouth and was facing Steve. Bucky pulled me down onto him and began sucking on my clit while pumping two of his metal fingers inside me.

“Fuck Bucky” I began running one of my hands through my hair and the other one playing with my boob. Steve was looking right at me the entire time as he began to deep throat Bucky.

“Mmm” Bucky began to moan inside me, shaking his head from side to side clearly appreciating Steve’s actions.

“Bucky I’m going to cum” I shouted as I came all over his mouth and chin and he came in Steve’s mouth. I watched as Steve was milking Bucky’s cock, trying to get as much cum as he could. I leaned forward to Steve and took Bucky’s cock out of his mouth before kissing him. Loving the taste Bucky’s cum in Steve’s mouth.

“So how are we going to do this y/n” Bucky asked as he has his hands on my ass that was in front of his face.

“I want to do the same position we did in the living room but this time I was Steve to fuck my ass. Then after I cum all over your cock I want you to fuck Steve.” I looked over my shoulder so I could see Bucky. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah” both men replied. Steve picked me up and moved me so I was on him lap facing the wall as he sat at end of the bed. Bucky got off and stood right in front of us and lifted me up enough so I was above Steve’s cock. Steve spread my ass cheeks and Bucky slowly eased me onto Steve.

“Oh fuck y/n even tighter from this end.” Steve was gripping onto my waist so tight I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a bruise there tomorrow. He let me adjust to his size before he was moving me up and down.

“Bucky and I rarely have anal sex” I whispered “come on buck there’s a space available between my legs.” Bucky more than happily placed himself between my legs and plunged into me.

“Ahh fuuuuuuck oh yes this feels so good ahh” I yelled as Steve lifted me up again and i came back down on him.

“You like this doll? Are we filling you up ? ? ?” Bucky teased as him and Steve found a rhythm and began fucking me faster.

“YESSSS ! ! ! Fuck you guys are filling me up so gooood” I began tightening my grip on Bucky’s ass.

“Oh doll keep doing that and I’ll be cumming inside you in no time.” Bucky warned as his cock started to twitch.

“Do it buck cum inside me” I squeezed his ass again harder as his metal fingers found there was towards my clit and began playing with it.

“Ahhh Bucky ! ! ! ! ”

“Y/A ! ! !” I felt Bucky cumming inside me as I reached my second orgasm. Bucky pulled me up so Steve could get off the bed. He laid me down on the mattress and Steve got between my legs as he slid back into my ass. Moving faster now that some of mine and Bucky’s cum made its ways to my ass. Bucky got another bottle of lube from the nightstand and began to spread it all over his cock before teasing teasing Steve’s asshole with it.

“Stay still Steve” this prompted Steve to stop moving. Bucky slowly entered Steve and Steve sank on top of me.

“Oww fuck” steve whimpered

“Hold on Steve just a few more inches. Fuck you feel so good Steve.” Bucky grunted as he was now fully inside Steve. I noticed Steve was having trouble breathing properly.

“Steve look at me” I lifted Steve’s head and saw nothing but worry in his eyes. “You need to breath follow my lead. Breathe in” Steve inhaled “and breathe out” Steve exhaled. “Now keep doing that until you are ok so Bucky could start moving ok?” Steve just nodded not trusting his voice as he repeated my instructions. After a while Steve gave Bucky the ok to start moving and began moving inside me as well.

“You’re so guys look so fucking hot” I began digging my nails into Steve’s shoulders as both men started getting rougher.

“Fuck buck move faster I’m going to cum” Steve begged as he was slamming himself inside me and inserted his fingers inside my pussy.

“Guys I’m going to-” I didn’t finish as I began to cum all over Steve’s fingers.“ahhhhh shit shit shit faster Steve ! ! !” As the sound of skin slapping against each other grew even louder. Both men went even faster before they both came as well.

“Y/N Y/N Y/N ! ! ! !” Steve chanted

“STEVE STEVE STEVE ! ! ! !” Started to chant as well as they were cumming.

Bucky pulled out and proceeded to lay down on the bed. Then Steve pulled out, some of his cum spilled out of my ass. I moved myself so I was laying next to Bucky and Steve moved himself so he was laying next to me. They began peppering my shoulders with kisses.

“Fuck that was awesome”

“Yes it was doll” both men replied at the same time causing them to laugh.

“You know what’s the best part of this?” I asked my voice now sounding horsed from all the shouting.

“What ?” Both men asked at the same time again.

“If you guys go on missions together again, you could pleasure each other.”

“Yeah but we would miss you” Bucky started rubbing my stomach.

“We could ask fury if we could permanently be a partner of three together. You know how he actually prefers us to be in a group of threes. Especially when it comes to being in undercover missions where we have to be in couples. There will be an extra person there for back up. He’ll like it.” Steve replied.

“We’ll talk to him tomorrow right now let’s take a nap before I start making you guys lunch. You guys really tired me out.”

“Ok doll get some rest” both men pecked my lips before I drifted off to sleep. Steve and Bucky gave each other one last kiss before cuddling up next to me falling asleep.


End file.
